


Weeding

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Series: Backyard!Jack Series [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacks' gardening in THOSE cutoffs. Daniel likes. ALOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeding

**Author's Note:**

> Darling lilyleia78 started this...I finished it.

"Jack"?

Fresh out of the shower and dressed only in boxers and jeans, Daniel had no idea where Jack had gone to. Only a half an hour ago Jack was in Daniel in the shower. Daniel wondered, and not for the first time, if the bruises left on his hips from Jack's grip were ever going to go away.

Daniel looked out the back screen door, an affectionate grin crossing his mouth. Jack was in the backyard, weeding around the rosebushes. Even better, Jack was in a black t-shirt and old cutoffs. Ratty black low topped Chuck's on his feet, no socks.

But…the cutoffs.

Jack in those cutoffs. The ones that made his legs look miles longer than they actually were. The ones that hugged the tight curve of his ass. The ones that got Daniel extremely horny, despite having Jack buried deep inside of him only a half an hour before.

Daniel's cock liked the sight of Jack as well. Sure, it was sleepy and happy after the attention Jack had lavished on it in the steamy shower, but hey, Jack in cutoffs…whole new ball game.

Christ, Daniel thought. What that man does to me.

"Jack!" Daniel called, squinting. And his glasses were…?

Jack straightened. "Busy here!"

"Don't care, get over here," called Daniel.

He could hear Jack sigh.

"What, Daniel?" said Jack once he was inside the house.

Daniel looked at him critically. "You're filthy!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel! In the garden!"

"You shouldn't garden in those cutoffs," Daniel said huskily, rubbing at the mud and grass stain on Jack's hip. "Don't want them to get ruined with stains."

Jack saw the lecherous look in Daniel's eyes and mentally gave himself a high-five. Their bout of lovemaking in the shower had been satisfying but left Jack wanting more, so he had donned the cutoffs to get Daniel interested all over again.

It worked.

"It'll take a lot of rubbing to get those stains out," said Daniel, his hand making its way over to Jack's fly in slow circles.

"Daniel!" said Jack, his body responding immediately to Daniel's wandering hand. "You're supposed to wait until I'm out of the cutoffs before you start rubbing!"

"You don't want the stains to get ground in, Jack."

"That's not a stain you're rubbing, Daniel."

"I know that, Jack," said Daniel, intent on what he was doing. "The stain has to be able to come up." He worked his hand a bit harder. "Hmmm, something seems to be coming up. Maybe I am rubbing in the wrong spot? I can't see a thing without my glasses. Where's the stain, Jack?"

"Ummm, I think you have it, right there, oh yeah."

"Oh I bet I do. It's getting bigger."

Jack cleared his throat. "That's not my fault, Daniel, and that last stain didn't come from me doing the weeding."

"Are you thinking about doing…me?"

Jack glanced heavenward, thanking whatever God was up there for lecherous archeologists. "I'm thinking I need to get out of these dirty clothes, Daniel."

"But I like you dirty," husked Daniel, moving impossibly closer. "Don't you like me dirty?"

Jack swallowed and his throat clicked. "Oh yeah."

"I really like you dirty, Jack. Can I lick you clean?"

Jack would swear to the highest courts in the world that a whimper did not just exit his mouth at that time.

Daniel unbuttoned the fly of Jack's cut offs. "Well, there's not a grass stain here," he said pointedly. "But there is a stain."

"If there was a grass stain," said Jack, his voice just above a whisper, "we need to have a discussion as to how I get the yard work done."

"Yes we would," said Daniel as he pushed the cutoffs down until they pooled at Jack's feet, and eyed the way the fabric of his briefs strained around his erection with appreciation.

Jack ran his thumb over the growing wet spot near the waistband of his briefs and shuddered silently. Daniel licked his lips and stepped back to get a better view.

"So, Jack," said Daniel, admiring the view. "Just how do you make your garden grow?"

"Don't you know, Daniel?" Jack gasped, trying to keep his hips still. "Simply add one archeologist and keep moist."

Daniel stepped back in and swiftly did away with the briefs, then stepped back again to enjoy the view of a straining, leaking Jack.

"Keep moist, you say? Jack, you don't have a worry in the world about that," said Daniel.

Daniel had wanted Jack to touch himself, to bring himself off in front of (and all over) him, but Daniel couldn't resist Jack's closed eyes, the lower lip caught between his teeth, his twitching hips, his shuddering, leaking cock.

Without saying a word, Daniel swooped forward, dropped to his knees and sucked all of that dripping cock into his throat, wrapping his arms around Jack's hips to control the thrusts he knew were coming, once the shock wore off.

Jack was lost in the sensations of throat, tongue, just a bit of teeth, a hot, sucking mouth and then a finger nestling itself inside of him just…right…there. He threw his head back to stare at the ceiling as Daniel worked him sweetly; letting up on the grip around his hips so Jack could at least thrust a little.

It didn't take long. Still staring at the ceiling, Jack blinked once and came. Daniel tightened the grip around his hips to hold Jack up thru the deep tremors that ran through then fled his body. Once he was back to himself, Jack looked down into sparkling blue eyes.

"The cutoffs do it for you, huh?" panted Jack.

"Every time you do yard work, Jack." said Daniel, nuzzling into Jack's pubic hair. "Every time."


End file.
